


Призраки будущего

by midnight_comes



Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_comes/pseuds/midnight_comes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>С момента последних известных нам приключений констебля Фрейзера прошло двадцать лет. Он женился, у них с женой родились дети. Какое же оно, новое поколение Фрейзеров?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Призраки будущего

*

Маргарет Фрейзер, урожденная Тэтчер, погладила обручальное кольцо на безымянном пальце правой руки и улыбнулась. Совсем скоро должны были вернуться домой Бентон и Бобби, а потом всё семейство планировало отправиться в Юкон, на рождественские каникулы.  
С кольцом Маргарет почти не расставалась. Если кольцо на пальце, значит Бентон с ней, даже если его самого сейчас нет рядом. Ей не забыть, как Бентон делал ей предложение. Кажется, за всю свою жизнь инспектор Мэг Тэтчер не плакала так, как в тот день, когда услышала от этого ясноглазого красавца со старомодными манерами "Я очень люблю свою работу, Маргарет, но без вас не могу жить. Станьте моей женой, прошу вас". Мэг сама не ожидала, что разрыдается, как девчонка, но Бентон стоически выдержал обрушенную на него бурю эмоций.  
Мэг отчаянно хотела загладить вину перед Бентоном. Он же ничего не знал. Совсем ничего.  
Мэгги Тэтчер была сиротой. Но не просто сиротой, а при живом отце. Лиз Тэтчер, мать Мэгги, погибла в автокатастрофе, когда дочери было двенадцать лет. Джонас Тэтчер, её отец, и до этого был любителем заложить за галстук, а после гибели Лиз и вовсе превратился в запойного пьяницу, колотившего дочь чем попало. Когда соседи в очередной раз отбили Мэгги, зажимавшую кровавую рану на виске, у пьяного Джонаса, который едва понимал, на каком свете он находится, девочку отправили в закрытую женскую школу, а отца лишили всех прав на неё. В школе было очень плохо, но хотя бы никто не бил. У девчонок из класса Мэгги, да и из других классов, истории были ничем не лучше. Сироты, в основном при живых родителях, как и она сама. У кого-то в семье родился младший ребенок, и на воспитание старшей дочери просто плюнули, у кого-то отец женился на другой, а мачеха возненавидела падчерицу, у кого отец психопат или алкоголик, как у самой Мэгги, у кого отчим-насильник, у кого вообще четыре отчима за полгода сменилось. Сплошной паноптикум изуродованных судеб. И везде одно и то же – взрослые мужики, предающие слабых девчонок, которые даже сдачи дать не могут. Именно в школе Мэгги твердо решила стать полицейским, чтобы командовать сильными взрослыми мужиками. Чтоб знали. И чтобы ни один никогда не смел...  
Она всего добилась сама, сделала карьеру в непростительно молодом возрасте и пробившись через крепкую стену мужского шовинизма и предрассудков.  
Появление в её жизни констебля Фрейзера было равносильно остро заточенному ножу, которым ткнули в рану, только начавшую заживать. Бентон Фрейзер был Мужчиной. Настоящим мужчиной, когда надо – солдатом, когда надо – джентльменом. Строен, подтянут, аккуратен, прям, как шпага, и, при всей своей прямолинейности, безукоризненно вежлив. А ещё он потомственный маунти. Он пошел по стопам своего отца! И даже читал его старые записи. Этого Мэг Тэтчер вынести уж точно не могла. Казалось, сама судьба над ней посмеялась, сунув ей под нос, после того, как она так многого добилась, издевательский пример, дескать, смотри, как это у нормальных людей бывает. Мэг сделала всё и даже немного больше, чтобы изгадить констеблю службу: нагружала чужой работой, гоняла с поручениями, как какого-нибудь курьера, позорила перед всем консульством за любую мелочь, а вместо заслуженной благодарности объявляла выговоры. Днем она носила маску "леди-дракона", а вечерами грызла себя виной, потому что прекрасно знала, зачем она это делает, и чего хочет на самом деле. История с поездом была великолепным шансом выиграть и сказать судьбе с презрительной усмешкой "Я была права. Никакой он не рыцарь". Мэг сгорала от нетерпения, ожидая, когда же Фрейзер воспользуется ситуацией и начнет шантажировать её за свое молчание о том, что было на крыше поезда. Но Фрейзер молчал. И только коротко и предельно честно ответил "Нет", когда она ядовито спросила, удалось ли ему забыть их внезапный поцелуй на крыше вагона, мчащегося состава, захваченного террористом-подрывником.  
А ещё через некоторое время он вернулся в Канаду. К тому времени история с дамбой уже утихла, Фрейзер продолжил службу в полиции и пошел на повышение. Маргарет сделала всё, что от неё зависит, чтобы помочь ему. Даже использовала парочку связей, но всё равно чувствовала себя виноватой. И влюбленной, куда же без того. Благодаря связям Мэг и личным талантам самого Бентона, его карьера сложилась успешно. Она наводила справки. Тайком, сама себя стыдясь. Узнала, что он переехал в Эдмонтон, помог раскрытию нескольких взаимосвязанных и считавшихся безнадежными громких дел о коррупции в рядах Королевской Конной Полиции. И на следующий день после получения звания он приехал к ней в Торонто. К тому времени Мэг уже не служила в разведке, выйдя в отставку из-за серьезного ранения. Узнал её адрес и появился на пороге её квартиры с букетом алых роз и маленькой коробочкой, в которой было кольцо. До этого Мэг ни разу не слышала, чтобы у Фрейзера дрожал голос...

*

От воспоминаний Маргарет отвлек звук остановившегося у дома автомобиля. Хлопнули закрываемые автомобильные двери. Она посмотрела в окно. Муж и старший сын вышли из темно-синего "Шеви" и шли к дому. Бобби небрежно нес рюкзак с вещами на одном плече и что-то увлеченно объяснял отцу. Бентон слушал внимательно и заинтересованно. Больше, чем делиться своими энциклопедическими знаниями, он любил только узнавать новое. В этом отношении Бобби пошел в него. Или в деда, в честь которого и получил свое имя. Маргарет с улыбкой подумала, что Бобби совсем скоро догонит отца по росту. Муж и старший сын тем временем вошли в дом. И сразу же хлопнула дверь одной из комнат уже в доме. Послышались топот и радостный смех, в прихожую выбежала десятилетняя дочь Бентона и Мэг, высокая, с растрепанными короткими темно-русыми волосами, худенькая, хрупкая и трогательная, как олененок. Только у оленят глаза темные, а глаза самой младшей из семейства Фрейзер были серыми и ясными, как у деда и отца, в отличие от кареглазых, как мать, старших братьев, Боба и Рэя.  
– Ура! Бобби приехал! Па отпросил Бобби на каникулы! – крикнула девочка на бегу, звонко чмокнула в щеку отца и повисла на брате.  
– Бренда, ты меня задушишь! - притворно испугался старший брат. – А папу свалишь с ног.  
– Бобби, не выдумывай, па герой, и его невозможно так просто свалить с ног! – возразила сестренка. И тут же спросила у Бентона: – Правда ведь, па?  
– Нет ничего невозможного, – улыбнулся Бентон.  
– Что за шум, а драки нет? – спросил тихо подошедший Рэй, средний сын Фрейзеров, названный в честь лучшего друга Бентона.  
Рэй немного уступал старшему брату в росте, но был похож на него внешне, такой же кареглазый и темноволосый. Вот только характеры у них были полностью противоположными. Бобби - добряк и флегматик, вечно возится с железками в гараже, а чаще со своим компьютером, а Рэй – оторва и шут гороховый. Из школы, где он учился, регулярно звонили на службу Бентону, и он уже наперед знал фразу, которую услышит по телефону: "Инспектор, Фрейзер, директор школы желает побеседовать с вами по поводу поведения вашего сына Рэймонда". Впрочем, никаких особо страшных проступков пятнадцатилетний Рэй Фрейзер не совершал, учился в рамках приемлемого, алкоголем и куревом, или того хуже, наркотиками, не баловался (попробуй тут, с такими-то родителями), просто был заводилой во всех шалостях, хотя и дерзких, но по сути своей безобидных. Эдакий фейерверк – бабахает громко, но практически безвреден. Не злой и дружелюбный паренек, одноклассники в нем души не чают. На гитаре играет здорово, думает сколотить свою группу и грезит большой рок-сценой.  
Куда больший сюрприз преподнес родителям старший. Шестнадцатилетний Роберт Фрейзер Второй не просто любил программирование, он им жил. На свалке нашел какие-то компьютерные запчасти, и собрал из них довольно приличную машинку для младшей сестрички. Спроси у Бобби что-нибудь про компьютеры, рассказывать будет полчаса. Если остановить, разумеется. А не остановишь, так и свалишься, устав слушать, а Боб всё будет говорить. Как правильно искать редкую информацию в интернете, какая программа для чего лучше, в чем достоинства и недостатки разных операционных систем, как лучше защитить информацию, и как эти защиты взламывать, как сделать из домашних компьютеров сеть, что ни спроси, на всё у него есть ответ. Бентон просто изумлялся способностям сына. Пока не пришлось за него испугаться. Грянуло, откуда не ждали. В один прекрасный день у дома инспектора Канадской Королевской Конной Полиции Бентона Фрейзера остановился черный бронированный автомобиль, из которого вышли двое мужчин, один в хаки, второй в гражданском. Из разговора с ними инспектор Фрейзер узнал, что из его дома ночью того злосчастного дня была предпринята попытка взлома сайта министерства обороны Канады. Роберт Фрейзер Второй был немедленно призван к ответу за своё деяние. Оказалось, парень просто готовил на школьную конференцию доклад по защите информационных систем, ну и увлекся. Окончания истории ждали неделю. Инспектор Фрейзер потом признался жене, что у него прибавилось седых волос, но обошлось без драм. Роберт Фрейзер Второй, "учитывая отсутствие злого умысла и научный интерес, а также идеальный послужной список его родителей", был отправлен не в исправительный центр для несовершеннолетних преступников, а в престижный колледж для изучения прикладной математики и программирования. Причем немедленно и без экзаменов. Правда колледж оказался закрытым. А добиться разрешения на то, чтобы старший сын провел рождественские каникулы в кругу семьи, инспектору Фрейзеру удалось, лишь дав обещание директору колледжа, что Бобби за все каникулы не притронется к компьютеру.  
– Надо же, всего лишь наш хакер-недоучка приехал, а шуму, как будто сама королева с официальным визитом явилась, - фыркнул Рэй. – И чего ты на нем повисла? – спросил он у сестры. – Вы же вчера весь вечер в скайпе трепались и ржали, как ненормальные, а кидаешься, как будто сто лет не видела.  
– Так то в скайпе, а то живьем, - возразила Бренда.  
– Слушай, братец, какая муха тебя укусила? – спросил Роберт, как-то не ожидавший от Рэя такой встречи.  
– Не обращай внимания, Бобби, он просто с девчонкой вчера поцапался, вот и дуется, – улыбнулась сестра.  
– А тебя никто не спрашивал, малявка! – взлетел Рэй. – Это вообще не твоего ума дело.  
– Крошка Рэй нашел себе даму сердца? - усмехнулся Боб. – А я-то думал, у тебя всего одна девушка, и та о двенадцати струнах.  
– Слова выбирай, дылда! - огрызнулся Рэй, который ненавидел, когда брат дразнил его крошкой. – Ну да, конечно, ты у нас эксперт по девушкам, ведь в твоем распоряжении все порносайты Всемирной Сети!  
– Рэй! – голос Бентона тут же стал жестким, а взгляд строгим.  
– Крошка Рэй, – снисходительно усмехнулся Бобби, – если ты наивно полагаешь, что всё, что есть интересного в интернете, это порносайты, то ты ошибаешься.  
– Прекратите оба сейчас же! – строго отчеканила Маргарет. – Откуда только понабрались такой гадости? Боб, иди в душ, ты наверняка устал с дороги. Обед в микроволновке. Рэймонд, ты уже собрал вещи для поездки?  
– Он даже не начинал ещё, – вклинилась сестра.  
– Бренда, тебя это тоже касается, – интонации Маргарет стали мягче.  
– Я всё собрала, ма, – с улыбкой ответила девочка. – Я ведь обожаю Юкон, ты же знаешь. Па, а мы будем кататься на собачьей упряжке?  
– А ты хочешь? – спросил Бентон.  
– Ну конечно! В прошлый раз мне так понравилось!  
– Ну, если понравилось, значит обязательно будем, – пообещал Бентон. – Только я хочу взять с тебя честное слово, что ты никуда не будешь уходить одна. Мы очень волновались, когда в прошлый раз ты потерялась в лесу.  
– Но меня же не съели волки, и вообще меня увидел Эрик и привел обратно.  
При упоминании Эрика, шамана индейского племени и хитрюги, этакого сказочного трикстера, Бентон нахмурился. Эрик, конечно, однажды спас ему жизнь, но того, как этот выжига водил его за нос при поисках похищенных из музея ритуальных масок, Бентон тоже не забыл. Он был благодарен Эрику, но не доверял ему абсолютно. Он даже не знал настоящего, не европейского имени шамана, а шаман, в свою очередь, никому не спешил им представляться.  
Говорят, все события движутся по спирали. Когда-то Эрик спас от пули самого Бентона, через много лет за руку привел к заново отстроенной хижине его отца заблудившуюся в лесу Бренду.  
– Милая, – мягко сказал Бентон дочери, – лес может быть очень опасным местом. Даже если тебе не встретятся на пути волки. Да и люди вроде Эрика, хорошо знающие лес, далеко не всегда придут тебе на помощь. Об этом надо помнить и соблюдать осторожность.  
– Конечно, па. Я буду очень-очень стараться быть осторожной. А ты будешь с нами на лыжах бегать, кто быстрее?  
– Буду, буду. Ты точно ничего не забыла?  
Семья Фрейзеров любила выбираться в Юкон на рождественские каникулы. Бентон сам не ожидал, что это станет доброй традицией, когда в первый раз привез их в хижину отца.  
Только в этот раз Рэй почему-то заартачился и не хочет ехать, то и дело пытаясь притвориться простуженным. Все бы такие простуженные были, с усмешкой подумал Бентон, вчера уговорил с друзьями здоровенную порцию мороженого, а сегодня весь день с гитарой скачет, подражая своим кумирам.  
"Интересно, каково моему отцу было со мной, когда я взрослел и был таким же мальчишкой, как Бобби и Рэй сейчас?" - подумал Бентон. - "Впрочем, теперь уже всё равно не узнать". Отец уже больше двадцати лет как похоронен со всеми почестями, и даже призрак его упокоился с миром. А спрашивать при жизни как-то не было нужды. Да и вряд ли бы это знание помогло Бентону Фрейзеру воспитывать детей. Безусловно, они похожи на него, но в то же время совсем другие. Бентон не сожалел о том, что ни один из его сыновей не планировал сделать карьеру на службе в полиции. А вот для него в свое время вопрос о том, кем быть, даже не стоял. И спроси его кто, он бы удивился, неужели не ясно, только маунти, как отец. Но Бобби и Рэй нашли себя в другом. Старший станет программистом, это определенно его дело. Среднему он сам же и купил гитару, научил натягивать струны, настраивать инструмент, аккорды показал. Бентон с улыбкой вспомнил, как они вместе пели песню про голубое небо Альберты. А теперь Рэй отрастил длинные волосы и просит на день рождения электруху. И ведь Бентон подарит ему эту электрогитару, потому что видит, что желание сына играть и практиковаться крепнет с каждым днем. Вот только характер у него совершенно не такой, как у Бобби – взрывной и горячий, и взрослеть ему труднее. Бентон думал, что избрал верную тактику воспитания мальчишек - не доставать их излишней опекой, но поселить в них твердую уверенность: случись что, отец всегда придет на помощь. Особенно его радовало то, что эти принципы воспитания сыновей разделяла Мэгги.  
Но куда больше мальчишек Бентона волновала маленькая. Он никогда так не называл Бренду вслух, да и вообще ни он, ни Мэгги, не сюсюкались с детьми с самого момента их рождения, но наверно она до последнего останется для него Маленькой. Бренда, ясноглазое солнышко, мамина радость, папина любовь. Любит решать задачки по математике и читать книги из огромной библиотеки прабабушки, рисовать, кататься на лыжах и ездить верхом. А бегает даже лучше мальчишек в классе. Звонкий голос, смех серебряным колокольчиком... и непреклонная решимость стать маунти, когда вырастет. "Мои па и ма героические личности. И дедушка Роберт был героической личностью. Хочу быть как они, и чтобы ма и па мной гордились", - так она говорит всем. Бентон не знал, как воспринимать такое желание дочери. С одной стороны, она ещё совсем ребенок, и, быть может, ещё сто раз переменит решение, когда повзрослеет, но с другой, она знает все звания маунти и их знаки отличия, прекрасно их различает. Сослуживцы Бентона и Мэгги, бывавшие дома у Фрейзеров, не могли сдержать улыбки, когда на их вопросы она отвечала "Да, сэр" или "Нет, сэр". Думали, это ребенок так играет. Какие родители, такие и игры. Ну и что, что девочка, её маме принадлежность к прекрасному полу вовсе не помешала получить звание инспектора, будучи очень молодой. И лишь Бентон видел, что Бренда не играет, а соблюдает субординацию, отвечая должным образом старшим по званию. Рассказы Бентона про дедушку Роберта и про американские приключения самого Бентона вместе с Дифом и "дядей Рэем Веккио", в честь которого был назван её второй брат, она знала уже наизусть, но раз за разом просила Бентона: "Па, а расскажи мне про дедушку. И как ты жил в Америке". Как-то он случайно проговорился дочери о призраке отца. Думал, она решит, что па специально сочиняет для неё сказки, но Бренда поверила. "Ты же никогда не врешь, значит дедушка Роберт был настоящим привидением. Па, а где он теперь? А почему он больше к тебе не приходит? Па, а как это – упокоиться с миром?".

*

Юкон встретил Фрейзеров обильным снегопадом, который, впрочем, скоро закончился. День клонился к закату. Семейство наслаждалось заслуженным отдыхом. Бентон и Мэг, полудремали, обнявшись, у пылающего очага. Оба страшно устали и были только рады вырваться на природу. Бобби, просто спал, как убитый, после того, как на пару с отцом наколол дров и навел в хижине порядок. После физической активности на свежем воздухе, на которую ему не хватало времени в колледже, парня сморил крепкий сон. Он даже не вытащил из рюкзака взятый из дома планшетник, который привез чуть ли не контрабандой. Принципиальный Бентон напомнил о своем обещании директору колледжа, но Бобби еле уговорил отца. "Пап, это даже не настоящий компьютер, так, игрушка. Зато там есть GPS. Я положу в карман Бренды маячок, и её можно будет отследить, чтоб не потерялась, как в прошлый раз". Бентон Фрейзер был строгим отцом, но никогда не был семейным тираном. Он оценил заботу старшего сына о младшей сестричке, и счастливый Бобби засунул планшетник в рюкзак.  
Бренда лепила снеговика рядом с хижиной. И только чем-то недовольный Рэй слонялся вокруг без дела и злобно бормотал себе под нос. "Сколько можно сюда таскаться? Меня даже не спросили, нравится ли мне жить дикарем! Это папа здесь вырос, и ему хорошо, сестра хвостом побежит за ним, у неё только и разговоров, как она вырастет и станет маунти, можно подумать, туда всех девчонок без разбору берут. Маму взяли, но мама не кто попало. Кстати о маме, это ей и Бобу все равно. А меня как будто не существует. И никто не спросил, эй, Рэй, а нет ли у тебя своих планов на Рождество в Эдмонтоне, просто взяли, как какой-то чемодан, и увезли". Чувствовать себя чемоданом было жутко обидно и неприятно. От нахлынувшей обиды и злости Рэй изо всех сил пнул снеговика, слепленного сестрой. Снеговик раскатился на комья, а в голову Рэю прилетел увесистый снежок.  
– Дурак! – крикнула сестра и залепила вторым снежком Рэю в лицо. - Вот тебе! Будешь знать, как маленьких обижать! Третий снежок прилетел в глаз, и Рэй взбесился.  
– Ну всё, малявка! Ты меня достала! Я тебя сейчас в сугроб закатаю, до лета не откопают!  
– Догони сначала, – расхохоталась сестра, показала Рэю длинный нос, швырнула в него ещё одним снежком и побежала прочь, переливчато смеясь.  
Рэй кинулся за ней с явным намерением задать малявке взбучку, но мелкая паршивка только хохотала, пряталась за деревьями, кидалась в него снежками и дразнилась "Не поймал, не поймал, себе голову сломал!". В конце концов, Рэй запнулся, упал и кубарем покатился в какой-то бурелом. Вылез, ругаясь, огляделся. Сестры не было. Вот пять минут назад он за ней гонялся, она рожи корчила, а теперь исчезла.  
\- Эй! Выходи давай! – крикнул Рэй.  
Ответа не последовало.  
\- Бренда! Брендочка! Ну прости меня, я был дураком! Я не буду драться, пошли домой!  
Молчание. Только свистел поднимающийся ветер. Почти совсем стемнело. Последний раз Рэй громко позвал сестру, но ему никто не ответил. "Пропала", – подумал мальчишка, и всё у него внутри словно оборвалось. – "Вот уж точно, я дурачина. Это же я во всем виноват!", и опрометью кинулся к хижине.  
С Бентона и Маргарет слетел весь сон, когда в хижину с воплем "Мама, папа, Бренда пропала! Это я виноват!" вломился средний сын. Мирно спящего Бобби подбросило на лежанке, на которой он с комфортом спал в новом спальном мешке. Он подскочил и открыл глаза.  
– Говори, – велел Бентон и нахмурился.  
– Бренда пропала, – еле переводя дыхание, повторил Рэй. – Это я виноват.  
Мальчишку ощутимо колотило. Бентон подошел и легонько встряхнул сына, не давая ему сорваться в истерику. Рэй посмотрел на него затравленным взглядом.  
– Рэй, – укоризненно сказал Бентон, – Я тебя хоть раз ударил?  
– Нее, – выдавил из себя Рэй и позорно разревелся.  
– Рэй, спокойно! – Бентон ещё раз несильно потряс сына за плечи. – Если бы твои слёзы хоть как-то помогли, я бы сам попросил тебя поплакать. Чем скорее ты расскажешь, что произошло, тем скорее мы найдем Бренду в целости и сохранности.  
– Бобби, что ты там говорил про GPS? – спросила у старшего сына Маргарет. – Ты же вроде положил в карман куртки Бренды маячок.  
Бобби торопливо полез в рюкзак за планшетником, пока Рэй сбивчиво рассказывал, как обидел сестру и гонял её по лесу.  
– Вот черт, сигнала нет, – проворчал Бобби.  
В это время всё семейство услышало, как перед домом резко остановился снегоход.  
Бентон выскочил на крыльцо. Со снегохода слезли двое мужчин и предъявили значки.  
– Федеральный агент Брэдли Норрис и федеральный агент Джон Райс, ФБР США. Кто вы такие и что тут делаете?  
– Сперва я хочу узнать, что тут делаете вы, – спокойно ответил Бентон.  
– Мы участвуем в поимке трех уголовников, сбежавших от конвоя и захвативших заложников, – ответил агент Норрис.  
– Инспектор Бентон Фрейзер, Канадская Королевская Конная Полиция. Это мой дом, в доме моя семья. Мы приехали на отдых. Заходите, будем говорить.  
Разговор обеспокоил Бентона ещё больше. От агентов Норриса и Райса он узнал, что где-то в этом районе находятся трое уголовников, бежавших от правосудия из США в Канаду. Причем рванули они не в крупный город, а на север, в Юкон, чтобы не нашли. На границе они были перехвачены и отправлены под конвоем обратно в США, но бежали, захватив в заложники женщину с ребенком. Проблема Фрейзеров оказалась куда серьезнее. Бренду необходимо было найти как можно скорее, пока она не наткнулась на уголовников.

*

К тому времени, когда Бренда Фрейзер поняла, что заблудилась и дороги к хижине деда ей не найти, уже окончательно стемнело. Поднялся ветер и начало ощутимо холодать. Бренда сильно устала, проголодалась и замерзла. Ей очень хотелось в тепло, а ещё она боялась, что па и ма будут очень недовольны тем, что она потерялась. Она же дала слово, что не будет никуда убегать, и не сдержала его. Разве маунти так поступают? Па говорил, что если ты дал обещание, значит держи его, и взять свое слово обратно, нельзя. Бренда не хотела нарушать обещания, а нарушила. А всё из-за этого дурака Рэя. Какая муха его укусила? Почему раньше он был брат как брат, хороший и добрый, с ним можно было играть и разговаривать про всё на свете, а теперь делает и говорит всякие гадости? Он что, теперь насовсем таким останется? А вдруг Бренда сама превратится в такую же дуру, когда вырастет? Но вдруг не превратится? Бобби же не такой. Интересно, а каким был па, когда ему было столько же лет, сколько сейчас Рэю? И расскажет ли он, если спросить? У ма Бренда уже спрашивала, но ма почему-то невесело вздохнула и стала расспрашивать Бренду про дела в школе. А когда ма расспрашивает про школу, тут не отвертишься. Внезапно откуда-то рядом послышался крик. Бренда остановилась и прислушалась. Крик повторился. А вдруг это Рэй? Вдруг он её ищет? "Рэй!", – позвала Бренда, – "Рэй, я здесь!" и услышала в ответ: "Эй! Помогите!". "Помогите"? Что-то новенькое. Этот дурак тоже заблудился? "Эй!" – крикнули ещё раз, и Бренда побежала в ту сторону, откуда раздавался крик, уже на бегу понимая, что тут что-то не так: кричал явно не брат, а кто-то младше.  
Бренда бежала на крик, даже не задумываясь, откуда в этом лесу взяться ребенку. Она была твердо уверена, что крик ей не показался. К тому же, бежать было не так страшно, как стоять на месте. Светила луна, и снег отражался в лунном свете, но было всё равно темно. Бренда споткнулась о какую-то корягу, перелетела через неё, пребольно ушибла колено и чуть не расквасила нос. Когда она уже задыхалась, а легкие словно горели, она добежала до большой кучи бурелома, в которой кто-то явно застрял и пытался выбраться. "Помогите!" - завопили из кучи. Голос принадлежал мальчишке, ровеснику самой Бренды или чуть помладше.  
– Не могу! – ответила Бренда. – Я не могу тебя вытащить!  
– Вытащи меня! Ну пожалуйста! –По голосу мальчишки было понятно, что он сейчас заревет.  
Бренда попыталась. Полезла в бурелом, больно оцарапав щеку веткой, протянула руку, мальчишка уцепился за неё, как клещ, и утянул девочку за собой. Ветки пребольно хлестнули Бренду по лицу, из глаз брызнули слёзы.  
– Твою мать! – громко сказала Бренда. – Я же тебе говорила, что вытащить не смогу!  
Она даже не сразу поняла, что ругается плохими словами.  
– Теперь мы оба тут застряли? – тупо спросил мальчишка.  
– Да, и всё из-за тебя, дубина! – огрызнулась Бренда.  
Мальчишка обиделся.  
– Ты чего ругаешься?  
– Чего, чего... Из-за одного дурака в лесу потерялась, из-за другого в буреломе застряла. А ты думаешь, я тебе реверанс после этого сделаю? Кстати, тебя как зовут?  
– Эшли Янг. А тебя?  
– Бренда Фрейзер.  
– Ты откуда здесь?  
– Потерялась. В этом лесу хижина моего дедушки, мой па здесь жил, а теперь мы сюда приезжаем на каникулы. Я с братом поругалась, он драться полез, я убежала и потерялась. А потом услышала тебя и нашла. А вот что ты тут делаешь один?  
– Я не один, – мальчик шмыгнул носом. – Я с мамой. Но я убежал, а она у дядек с пистолетами осталась.  
– Чееееевооооооо?! – Бренда даже не знала, удивилась она больше или испугалась. – У каких ещё дядек?  
– Тише, – мальчишка снова шмыгнул носом. – Мы в Юкон ехали, а они на нас напали на заправке. Они преступники, и за ними гналась полиция. Ну они меня и маму схватили, чтобы за ними не гнались, сказали, если за ними погонятся, они нас убьют, и потащили с собой. Только потом у них сломалась машина, они заехали в лес, я от них убежал, решил найти охотников, чтобы они их из ружья убили. Они в меня даже стрелять не стали, когда я убегал.  
– Патроны экономили, гады – невесело вздохнула Бренда. – Надеюсь, они в машине не везли ящик с запасными?  
– Нее, у них только пистолеты, – мальчишка задумался. – Я боюсь, что они убьют маму.  
– Не убьют, – успокоила его Бренда. – Потому что если за ними гонится полиция, их самих тогда грохнут и мокрого места не оставят. Они же не дураки.  
– Откуда ты знаешь? – недоверчиво спросил мальчик.  
– У меня па – инспектор Канадской Королевской Конной Полиции, – гордо ответила Бренда. - А ещё он героическая личность и много мне рассказывал про свою работу.  
– А не заливаешь? – мальчишка по-прежнему не верил.  
– Щас как дам по башке, узнаешь, кто тут заливает, – огрызнулась Бренда. – Вот бы добраться до дедушкиной хижины и рассказать па. Он мигом придумает, что делать. И ма придумает. Она бывший военный разведчик, не вру. А мы сидим тут, как дураки, и вылезти не можем...  
Мальчишка хотел было ответить, но тут послышались чьи-то шаги, и он осекся на полуслове. Бренда тоже замерла и смотрела перед собой широко раскрытыми от ужаса глазами. Её сердце бешено колотилось. "Хоть бы не дядьки с пистолетами, пожалуйста, хоть бы не эти дядьки!", - думала она, стараясь не стучать зубами.  
Это были не уголовники. Человек, подошедший к куче бурелома, в которой застряли дети, был один. Видно было плохо, но Бренде показалось, что одет он в какой-то балахон. "Может, охотник?", – подумала Бренда и еле выдавила из себя: "Э-эй... помогите...". Человек в балахоне обернулся. Бренда сделала над собой усилие и позвала громче: "Эээй! Помогите! Пожалуйста!". Он подошел ближе, полез в бурелом, затрещали ветки, Бренда изо всех сил вцепилась в его руку. Когда её вытащили, она с удивлением смотрела в знакомое лицо старого индейца, который привел её к хижине деда, когда она потерялась в прошлом году. – Эрик?! Это вы?  
– Это я, – ответил индеец. – А тебе нравится теряться в лесу?  
– Нет, – она покраснела. – Это Рэй дурак... Ой, Эрик, вытащите, пожалуйста, Эшли.  
– Ты привела с собой друга?  
– Нет. Я его не приводила, он тут ещё раньше застрял. Мы не друзья.  
Через несколько минут Эшли с помощью шамана выбрался из бурелома. Его трясло. Зимняя куртка мальчика была сильно порвана на спине, и из прорехи клочьями торчал утеплитель.  
– Вы волшебник, – восторженно сказала девочка.  
– Нет, что ты, – усмехнулся старый индеец.  
– Волшебник, волшебник, – повторила Бренда. – Иначе как вы тут оказались как раз тогда, когда мы с Эшли тут застряли? Эрик, ответите нас к моему па. Пожалуйста. Нам нужно скорее ему рассказать. Мой па поймает дядек, которые держат маму Эшли. Их надо ловить скорее, потому что у них пистолеты, и Эшли боится, что его маму могут убить.  
Эрик нахмурился. Где находится хижина старика Фрейзера, он прекрасно знал. Равно как и то, что девочка сделала изрядный крюк, ища к ней дорогу. Идти долго. Мальчик, который застрял с ней в буреломе, кажется, она сказала, его зовут Эшли, дороги не выдержит. По нему видно, что на ногах еле стоит. Да ещё уголовники эти. Если на них наткнуться сейчас, они точно покойники. И если один Эрик смог бы разойтись с ними бесшумно, то в компании двух детей это невозможно.  
– Мы идем в деревню, – сказал Эрик.  
– Нет, Эрик, пожалуйста, – взмолилась Бренда. – Отведите нас в хижину! Мои па и ма с ума сойдут, если подумают, что я замерзла в сугробе или меня волки сожрали! И надо рассказать па про этих дядек, пока они ничего с мамой Эшли не сделали.  
Эрик мягко объяснил девочке, почему сейчас идти в хижину ни в коем случае нельзя.  
– А как же мама Эшли? – возразила она. – А вдруг они её убьют?  
– Сколько времени ты в лесу? – спросил Эрик у мальчика.  
– Вчера целый день и сегодня тоже, – ответил Эшли и закашлялся. Простудился. Ну да, не лето, а у него ещё и куртка порвана.  
– Вряд ли они станут её убивать, – попытался успокоить мальчика Эрик. – Долго быть в лесу они не смогут. Им нужно будет выбираться. Полиция наверняка знает о них. Убивать заложника им невыгодно.  
Эшли заметно приободрился. Бренда кивнула.  
– До деревни ближе, чем до хижины, – сказал Эрик девочке. – Ты достаточно далеко от неё убежала, а потом заблудилась ещё больше и сделала огромный крюк. Вы оба устали и не стоите на ногах. К тому же, мальчик простужен. Ему нужно в тепло как можно скорее, да и тебе тоже. Если мы сейчас наткнемся на этих преступников, нам точно крышка. Всем. Утром я отвезу вас к хижине на снегоходе. За снегоходом им точно не угнаться. Вот тогда ты всё расскажешь своему отцу, а он уже придумает, как помочь Эшли. И поверь мне, твои родители сами скажут, что ты правильно решила пойти со мной в деревню.  
Такое объяснение успокоило Бренду. Другого выбора не было. Но всё же, было действительно очень жаль, что здесь нет сигнала у мобильника. Можно было бы просто позвонить па или ма и сказать, что она жива и невредима. Или Бобби позвонить. Он со своими гаджетами вообще не расстается.  
В деревне о детях позаботились родственники Эрика. Бренда подумала, что их у него сто, а то и больше, так их было много. Детей накормили и напоили отваром из каких-то трав. Эшли плевался и говорил, что отвар противный на вкус, но его заставили выпить всю кружку, потому что эта штука полезная и помогает от простуды. Бренда подумала, что вкус у этого странного чая действительно не очень приятный, но плеваться не стала. Ночевала она у Эрика.  
Только оставшись одна в темной пустой комнате, девочка разрыдалась. Ей очень хотелось в хижину к ма и па, к Бобби, даже к этому дураку Рэю – и то хотелось. Хотелось, чтобы они не волновались. У Бренды кружилась голова и перехватывало дыхание, когда она думала, что её ищут и не могут найти. Когда слёзы кончились, а от рыданий разболелась голова, девочка жалобно всхлипнула в последний раз и закрыла глаза. И тут же услышала: "Ну вот, наконец-то успокоилась. А я-то уже думал, как в таком маленьком ребенке умещается столько слёз". Голос, который это произнес, не принадлежал Эрику. А ведь кроме неё и старого шамана в доме никого не было. Бренду подбросило на лежанке, где ей постелили. Она открыла глаза и уставилась на того, кто стоял перед ней. Это был высокий голубоглазый старик в теплых штанах, старом толстом свитере и меховой жилетке. На ногах у него были меховые сапоги, а на голове шляпа от парадной формы маунти, в которой Бренда и видела его на старых семейных фотографиях.  
– Де... душ... ка? – выговорила Бренда, заикаясь.  
– О, заговорила! – старик широко улыбнулся. – Значит всё не совсем плохо.  
– Я что, умерла? – тупо спросила Бренда.  
Фрейзер-старший добродушно усмехнулся.  
– Твой отец живее некуда, но это не мешало ему меня видеть.  
– Он рассказывал. А теперь вот не видит.  
– Правильно, – спокойно ответил Роберт. - Не видит, потому что у него полно дел поважнее в мире живых. У него же есть ты и твоя мама, и твои братья. Так что нечего ему иметь дело с мертвыми. Во всяком случае, пока.  
– Ты что, следишь за нами?  
Девочку совершенно не смущало то, что она разговаривает с призраком, ведь разговаривал же с ним па, а па не сумасшедший. Ей было любопытно. В конце концов, до этого она ни разу не видела ни одного настоящего призрака.  
– Не слежу. Но иногда присматриваю.  
\- А па сказал, что ты это... упокоился с миром. Когда нашел бабушку.  
Бренда улыбнулась.  
– Упокоишься тут, как же, – беззлобно проворчал Роберт. – Как бы кто из вас раньше времени не упокоился.  
– Ты пришел, потому что испугался за меня? – спросила девочка.  
– Я пришел потому что не мог видеть, как ты плачешь. Думал тебя успокоить, но ты уже справилась сама. Молодец, девочка.  
– Ничего я не молодец, – нахмурилась Бренда. – Дала слово па, что не потеряюсь, и сама его нарушила. Маунти так не поступают. Па сказал, что это ты его научил держать обещания. А теперь они там наверно с ума сходят. Думают наверно, что я умерла.  
– Зная твоего отца, я думаю, он наоборот надеется найти тебя живой и невредимой, Да и вспомни, когда Бен наказывал кого-то из вас, не разобравшись, в чем дело?  
– Да, ты прав, никогда, – снова улыбнулась Бренда. – Я очень хочу к ним. К па и ма, к Бобби. Даже к Рэю хочу, хоть он и дурак. – Она вздохнула и спросила: – Дедушка, а я тоже стану такой же дурой, как Рэй, когда вырасту? Или мне повезет, и я буду как Бобби?  
– От тебя зависит, – засмеялся дед. – Ладно, девочка, мне пора. Меня ждут. Я не могу появляться в мире живых надолго.  
– Дедушка, не уходи, пожалуйста, – голос девочки снова стал обеспокоенным. – Побудь со мной до утра. Если можешь, конечно.  
– Не могу, малыш. Меня действительно ждут, – ответил Роберт. – Но ты точно не останешься одна.  
С этими словами Роберт Фрейзер исчез. Он не стал растворяться в воздухе или превращаться в серебристый туман. Просто вышел из комнаты.  
Бренда вздохнула и легла, устраиваясь поудобнее. На полу рядом с её постелью лежал большой белый пёс.  
– Диф! - улыбнулась она. – Дифенбекер! Как здорово, что ты пришел.  
Пёс посмотрел на девочку почти человеческим взглядом умных глаз.  
Бренда никогда не видела замечательного пса, о котором ей рассказывал отец. Незадолго до её рождения старый Диф ушел куда-то на почти переставших держать его лапах и больше не возвращался. Так сказал па. А теперь он лежал рядом с ней, молодой и полный сил. И было совсем не страшно, что рядом призрак. Наоборот, было спокойно. Девочка захотела погладить пса по густой белой шерсти, но её протянутая рука погладила только пустоту. Вздохнув, она закрыла глаза и крепко заснула.  
Эрик закрыл чуть приоткрытую дверь в комнату, где спала его гостья. Теперь за неё можно было не беспокоиться. Лучшего стража и представить трудно. Старый индеец не был волшебником. Он просто умел видеть то, чего не видят другие. И тех, кого не видят другие. И он не сказал девочке правды о том, что у кучи бурелома, где застряла она и этот мальчик-заложник, он оказался отнюдь не случайно. Его привел туда встретившийся на лесной тропе большой белый пёс, который был наполовину волком. При жизни. Эрик не сомневался в том, что Бренда ему поверит. Просто есть вещи, о которых стоит молчать.  
Проснулась Бренда рано. Ей не терпелось попасть в хижину деда. Девочка быстро умылась и съела оставленный ей нехитрый завтрак. Эрик не отказался от обещания отвезти её к родителям. А вот Эшли он с собой не взял. Сказал, что у мальчика так и не спала температура, и ему лучше оставаться в деревне, пока его мать не найдут. Там ему будет безопаснее. Она согласилась. Эрик вывел снегоход. Бренда села позади него и вцепилась в индейца изо всех сил. Снегоход взревел, и они помчались. Специальные очки, которые дал девочке Эрик, были ей велики и держались на честном слове. "Хоть бы не слететь", – думала она. – "А то как влечу в какой-нибудь сугроб, точно до лета не откопают". И тут грохнуло. В них выстрелили. Не попали. Эрик выругался и прибавил скорости. Снегоход подбросило на каком-то ухабе, Бренда только чудом не расцепила рук, очки всё-таки сползли на шею. Второй выстрел прогремел сразу же за первым, но опять не попал в цель. Кажется, преступники увидели снегоход и захотели его отобрать. Бренда, ни к селу, ни к городу подумала, что снегоход двухместный, а Эшли сказал, что их трое. Думать о том, как они собираются делить снегоход, ей не хотелось вовсе.  
И тут им навстречу вылетел другой снегоход. Вел его какой-то незнакомый дядька, а за ним...  
– Па, я здесь! – во весь голос закричала Бренда.  
Снегоходы подъехали друг к другу и остановились.  
– Эрик? Где ты нашел Бренду? Мы же её всю ночь и всё утро искали.  
Сказать, что Бентон Фрейзер был крайне удивлен, значило ничего не сказать.  
– Забирай свое сокровище, Бентон, – сказал Эрик. – И не ругай сильно. Это я её отвел в деревню, хоть она и просилась к тебе. Но до деревни было ближе. Твоя дочь сделала большой крюк. Доставил в целости и сохранности, хоть и трудно мне пришлось, по дороге в нас стреляли. Думаю, это те же люди, которые захватили женщину с ребенком.  
– Откуда вам известно о заложниках? – спросил незнакомец.  
– Мальчик от них сбежал, – ответил Эрик. – Сначала встретил заблудившуюся дочку Бентона, а потом им обоим повезло встретить меня. И если бы не это везение, они бы точно замерзли ночью в лесу. Мальчик в деревне, он сильно простудился и лежит с температурой, но это не смертельно. А вот что с его матерью – понятия не имею.  
– Возвращаемся к хижине, Брэдли, – сказал Бентон. – Берите Джона и едем снова на то место, где стреляли в Эрика и Бренду. Я не думаю, что бандиты ушли оттуда далеко.  
Уже совсем скоро они были у хижины.  
На звук приближающихся снегоходов первым бросился Рэй.  
– Едут! - заорал он. – Мама! Бобби! Они её нашли!  
Снегоходы остановились. Бренда соскочила со снегохода Эрика и побежала навстречу матери и братьям, однако, запнулась о какую-то занесенную снегом корягу и упала. Встать она не смогла, было очень больно.  
Обеспокоенный Рэй тут же подлетел к младшей сестричке.  
– Что с тобой?  
– Ногу подвернула, – всхлипнула девочка.  
Рэй осторожно взял её на руки и понес к хижине.  
– Уронишь, дурак, – улыбнулась сквозь слезы Бренда.  
Уже позже, после того, как Бренду обняли, забинтовали ей растянутую лодыжку и, хоть и не очень сильно, но всё же отругали, они с Рэем шептались в углу хижины.  
\- Ты на меня не сердишься? - виновато спрашивал брат.  
\- Рэй, я тебе пять минут назад уже объяснила, раньше сердилась, а теперь не очень, – ответила сестра. – Но если ты каждые пять минут будешь спрашивать, то точно рассержусь. И вообще, ты зачем себя ведешь как дурак?  
– Мне было плохо, – вздохнул Рэй. – А вообще я и правда был дураком. Ты меня простишь, если я дам слово, что больше так не буду?  
– Главное, чтобы ты его не нарушил, как я, – улыбнулась девочка.  
– Ты же не хотела, – возразил брат. – Если бы я к тебе не полез, ты бы не побежала от меня и не заблудилась. Так что ругать надо было меня, а не тебя.  
– А тебя ругали?  
– Мама ругала. А папа сказал, что я должен вести себя по-мужски. И что настоящие мужчины женщин не обижают. Я правда не хотел.  
– Вот сейчас ты говоришь как нормальный Рэй, – улыбнулась Бренда. – А знаешь, когда я ночевала в деревне, мне приснилось, что ко мне пришел Дифенбекер и охранял меня.  
– Премьер-министр?* – обалдело вытаращился на неё брат.  
Девочка рассмеялась.  
– Нет, что ты! Конечно же никакой не премьер-министр, а папин пёс!  
– Аааа, Диф! – и Рэй расхохотался сам.  
К ночи вернулся Бентон. Один. Выглядел он очень уставшим. Разумеется, вся семья кинулась к нему с расспросами. Бентон рассказал, что уголовников поймали и обезвредили. Кейт, мать Эшли, освободили, у Эшли всё же началось воспаление легких, так что его отправили в больницу, и Кейт поехала с ним.  
– Интересно, почему не сработал маячок, который я тебе в карман положил? – спросил у сестры Бобби.  
– А у меня карман порвался, вот он и выпал, – беспечно ответила она.

*

Ночью Маргарет Фрейзер разбудил тихий стон. Она открыла глаза. Рядом мирно спал муж, чему-то улыбаясь во сне. Бобби что-то пробормотал и перевернулся с боку на бок. Рядом с братом спал крепким сном Рэй. Бренда чуть слышно застонала. Бедняжка, неловко повернулась во сне и задела больную ногу. Мэг подошла к ней, погладила по голове. Она и так впервые за много лет засомневалась, а не слишком ли сильно отругала дочь, когда та вернулась. Конечно, все волновались и искали её всю ночь и всё утро, но не так уж девочка была и виновата. И тут дочь протянула руку и погладила пустоту перед собой. Маргарет узнала этот жест. Так Бентон гладил своего верного пса, всегда устраивавшегося спать рядом с ним. Маргарет вернулась на своё спальное место. Бентон нежно обнял её и прижал к себе. Мэг улыбнулась и закрыла глаза. Надо было выспаться перед дорогой до Эдмонтона.

*Джон Джордж Дифенбекер (1895—1979) — 13-й премьер-министр Канады в 1957—1963 годах.


End file.
